Zoey and Stark Songfics and Oneshots
by Kelly hearts Stark
Summary: Just like the title says. Our favorite couple, songs, and random oneshots, what more could one ask for?
1. Chapter 1

__**So, I think I'm just going to start writing a bunch of random Stark and Zoey songfics, and oneshots. So, stay tuned! I hope you enjoy. As always read and review.**

**This songfic is based on the Ke$ha song, Blind.**

**Love, **

**KellyheartsStark**

_** Zoey**_

_** I think you got the best of me, you're sleeping, with the enemy. You left me alone, alone, alone.**_

I saw my warrior walking hand in hand with Sarah. Her straight bronze, red hair whipped around her face from the wind. She nuzzled into his side, trying to shield her face from the ongoing assault by the powerful air. Powerful, that little fledgling didn't know powerful. I was a fourth former, and practically high priestess. Nyx chose me as hers. NYX! A freaking Goddess, and I know for a fact when she marked me and planned out my destiny that Sarah, her name disgusts me, didn't steal my boyfriend. Breaking my heart in the process.

By then my elements were flowing through me, waiting to come to my aid. "I call you wind, the unseen force that supports us all, come to me, assist me," The air around me whipped like I was in the middle of my own personal tornado. Where Sarah was my target. "Air, represent me in this fight, show Sarah your true might." I had gotten really good at rhyming as the time went on.

_** The beat drops, I'm so low, my heart stops, I already know. You left me all alone, alone, alone.**_

She was attacked by the maelstrom of wind that was mine to command. Her struggle increased my pleasure. Let her feel my pain. As these sadistic thoughts ran through my head the air current got more intense, fueled by my rage.

Stark looked over to where I was standing. My guardian, I used to be his ace. I met his eyes, they were empty, void of all emotions. I knew mine were filled with hurt and agony. But I didn't care, it didn't matter what he saw. He could still feel everything that I did.

_ Zoey. _His voice called to me, mentally reprimanding me. I tried to block him out… I've gotten pretty good at it. I didn't want to hear anything about her… But my emotional distress wouldn't let me. _Zoey, stop this._

His voice rang again… tearing me to pieces. One step at a time. I put I my best bitchy sneer, I knew he couldn't see it. But, honestly, it helped me get into the character (blame Aphrodite for that one). _You didn't stop with her, so neither do I. _I snarled back at him, letting him understand my rage, everything he did to me, I spit into that one sentence. I swore, from the corner of my eye I saw him flinch. I just walked away, ignoring his pleading for me to release the elements. I ignored him. Let the whore get what she deserves. When I got to my dorm I added a little water to her perfect storm. Hail and Mist. Thank Goddess for my elements.

_** I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me, never thought you'd catch me cry.**_

"Why can't you leave us the fuck alone?" Stark stormed into my room. Ruining the happiness that follow my vicious attack of Sarah.

I didn't look from the book I was reading, I am Number Four. It's really great. Good to know someone besides me is screwed up.

"It's not always about you, you know! Goddess, Zoey. Just because you're the chosen one doesn't mean we need to follow you around like you're the actual Goddess!" He kept ranting… I was ignoring him. I didn't care anymore. I loved him, clearly he didn't return the feeling.

"Ugh! Dammit! Will you fucking say something to me?" He cooled down a little. I glanced up at him. He was drenched from head to toe, and shivering… which is saying something. Cold didn't effect vampyres.

"There's extra clothes for you in the closet."

"What?" He looked confused.

"From when you used to stay here, to actually protect me," I knew I hit a nerve, as I saw a hint of pain appear on his face. He had gotten good at keeping up a mask. In five seconds it was gone. "In the closet."

He shuffled over to the closet and ruffled out a shirt and pants. I peeked at him as he removed his shirt. He threw the drench shirt in the hamper, while I watched his taught back and arm muscles.

"Why?" I whispered quietly. More to myself than anything. I didn't even think he would hear.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it? Leave me? After all we've been through… I thought you loved me…" I showed him everything, every good moment. From the time I kissed him when he died to the time we slept together on Skye.

He sighed, and sat down beside me. "Okay, stop with the pictures. I know what happened."

"Then answer my flipping question."

"Zoey, honestly, you never had enough time for me, I never actually thought you loved me… so I left, found someone who could actually focus on me, for once."

How did I even respond to that? Like oh, sorry I was a bitch and ignored you? Like, no. That wouldn't work. So I tried this. "Fine, then go find her. I won't trouble your happiness any more. I wouldn't want to distract you from your actual love."

"Z," he tried using the old nickname he had for me, "now don't do that…"

It didn't work. "Leave. Now." I put as much authority in my voice as that of a high priestess.

He got up, and walked to the door. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Probably not. You'll be too busy with Sarah anyway." I got up, and shut the door in his face. I didn't want him to see me cry.

_** You must be blind if you can't see, you'll miss me till the day you die.**_

I lay facedown on my tear and makeup soaked pillow. Still bawling. I have been for the past hour.

Knock. Knock. Someone was banging on my door. I didn't care. Didn't move. "Alright, what's up. You skipped class. Which never happens. Unless you die. Which you didn't." Aphrodite quit talking long enough to look at my broken form. "This, is going to end." She left as fast as she entered. I didn't care enough to watch her leave.

_** Aphrodite**_

Zoey didn't deserve this. She was too good. Seriously, what did that girl do wrong. Care to much, that was the only thing. And now, she's broken. All because some douche crushed her, and cheated. Like, the last person on the face of the Earth that would ever hurt Zoey, was Stark. And he still managed to let that happen. What was wrong with people? And where was he?

I walked around the school about five times. Until I gave up. I'll find him tomorrow. He's definitely not worth my beauty sleep. As soon as I reached the dorm hall I saw him. Sitting on the wooden swing in front of the door. Staring up. Probably trying to see Sarah.

"Stark." He jumped. "We need to talk now."

I got closer, and saw that he was crying. Goddess. All this sadness is bad for my health. "All I can feel, every day, is how much I hurt her. And I can't do anything about it." His voice was raspy and broken. I didn't know who's sadness was causing this.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have fucking cheated on her asshole." I spit at him. I wasn't going to take this I'm sad crap. Seriously. It's his fault. And we all hate him for hurting Zoey. Especially me, she's my closest friend. "For like six fucking months it was "I love Zoey" "I need Zoey" blah blah blah. Then suddenly you ditch her. For fucking Sarah. You deserve knowing what you put her through."

He looked up at me, with wet eyes. " Don't even say you're sorry. You will never be forgiven. Ever." I flipped my hair and walked into the dorm. Leaving Stark on the porch.

_** Nothing, You're nothing. You must be blind, if you can't see, you'll miss me till the day you die.**_

_**Stark**_

Aphrodite left. But I couldn't leave. I couldn't move from my spot on the swing. I stared up in the direction of Zoey's room. Hoping, if I tried hard enough I could see her. Goddess. I am so stupid. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. How could she think that I didn't love her, that I don't love her. I do, every second of every day, love her.

I felt her near. As I can whenever she's close to me. I know she can feel it when I'm close to her as well. I looked up to the door leading into the girls dorm. She appeared, her black hair sweeping behind her, holding a piece of paper in her hands. She continued to walk past not even looking in my direction.

I let her continuing walking for a few more seconds before I got off my swing to follow her. I walked slowly, silently. Concealing myself in darkness and mist.

_Where are you going, Zoey? _I thought as she entered through the doorway of the boys dorms. Then a thought hit me. What if she was seeing someone? My heart broke a little at the thought.

When I returned my eyes to her being, she was gone. Only an outline remaining. It also astounded me that she could do that. I continued to follow her invisible figure. She made her way to the hallway where my room was located. Confusing me more. She walked over to room number 1408. My room… what was she doing?

She slipped the paper under the door. Knocked. Then ran away. I had just enough time to hide myself in the doorway. As soon as she was clear I sprinted to my room, shut the door and grabbed the note from the floor.

_ James Stark._

_ I love you. I know you don't feel the same way. Obviously. But I thought you deserved to know. Know that every second I live pieces of my heart die. Because the piece that you once held so dear is no longer there._

_ I can't stand having you read my thoughts, knowing that you don't care. I can't bare to hear your happiness with Sarah. Knowing that she replaced me. When I feel how happy you are with her, I just want to die. But, you wouldn't come to my aid if I tried._

_This connection, it's ruining me._

"Oh Goddess, no Zoey. Please." I begged to myself as I read the last sentence.

_I'm releasing you from your oath. You are no longer my Oath bound warrior/Guardian._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Zoey Redbird._

I broke down. I no longer had a reason to live. I didn't fail my Queen. I just broke her heart. Causing her to break mine in the process.

_**I've let go, finally over you. This drama that you put me through. I'm better all alone, alone, alone.**_

_**Zoey**_

I knew. I could sense him following me. But I couldn't turn around. I couldn't look in his eyes. It would hinder my resolve. Making this extremely impossible. But I had to, having him in my mind, knowing all of my emotions, available to him like a like soap opera. It killed me.

I dropped the note and ran. I needed to get back to my dorm before he reads it… I have no idea what it will do to us. Maybe nothing. Maybe everything. I've experienced a broken imprinted. I wanted to die every single moment of it. Oh goddess. What did I do?

It was too late to turn back.

****

As soon as I reached my room I collapsed on my bed. Waiting for the pain to come. Time dragged on. 30 seconds seemed like years… I couldn't do anything except for wait.

I finally thought that maybe he didn't read the note and the connection was still in place. So I tested it. _Stark?_ I asked mentally. No response. _You there? _Again, nothing. I started getting excited. Maybe we were done. Painlessly. Then. It hit me. My heart was being shredded, stomped on, and ripped out of my chest. It felt like I was at the bottom of the ocean. Surround by tons of water crushing me from all sides. Into oblivion.

It was never ending. I could feel myself screaming, crying, dying. Someone was there. Trying to shake me from my dream. But it wasn't a dream. It was all real.

Finally, I passed out from exhaustion. But my dreams weren't an escape. Everything was about Stark. Everything.

When I woke up Aphrodite, Damien, everyone, except the one person I wanted to see was there. Standing over me. Worried.

"Alright, what's up?" Aphrodite blurted. Of course. No, ohmigosh, are you okay?

"Um… I kinda, um, released Stark from his Oath." I said sheepishly… I still felt as if I was being crushed… but at least I could talk.

"You did…" Erin started.

"What?" Shaunee finished. As twiny as ever.

"Oh my goodness Zoey!" Damien said.

"Thank Goddess!" Aphrodite screamed. Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"Do you see what's going on with her…" One of the twins mumbled.

"Aphrodikey?" And cue the other.

"Yes, and I also saw what happened before, and that would've continued for the rest of her life. She would've never moved on. Now she will. Soon, Stark will mean nothing to her."

_**The beat drops, you're so low. It's last call and it's gotten old. Now look who's all alone, alone, alone.**_

_** Stark**_

I feel nothing. My heart is gone. I have absolutely nothing anymore. Nothing to love, nothing to protect. I'm empty. Goddess. How could I have ever let this happen? Her words keep repeating in my head. I've memorized the letter. The last communications I will ever have with her. Dammit, Stark.

_ Zoey? _I thought for the millionth time. But, I wasn't expecting anything. I knew it was gone as soon as I read the words making it so. I will never get over her. I was close with Sarah. But now… nothing can fill this gash in my heart.

Someone was banging on the door. I didn't look up. I didn't say anything. I just lay, unmoving, on my bed. If whoever it was cared enough then they would come in. Doors can't lock. So whatever.

"Starkkkkkk!" Sarah opened the door, and sang my name. Fucking Sarah. I hated her. She ruined my life. This was all her fault. Zoey left because of her. "Stark, baby, what's wrong?" She sounded concerned.

I heard her rush over to my bedside and begin stroking my hair. I didn't respond. "Seriously. What's up?" Again. Nothing. She let out a deep, agonizing, breathe. "What'd that bitch Zoey do?" She was angry.

"Don't talk to about her like that." Even though my voice was quiet. Every inch of it was saturated with hatred.

"Stark. Calm down." She sounded worried. Good.

"No. I will never calm down. She was the best thing that happened to me. And you ruined it. Like you ruin everything."

"Cheating on her wasn't my decision. I was just the person you used to do it. Dating me, and breaking up with her was your choice. Not mine. Everything that happened was because of your carelessness. So don't blame me. It's your fault." Then she turned and left, slamming the door on her way out.

_** I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me, never thought you'd catch me cry.**_

_**Aphrodite**_

"Z, it's been a week. C'mon. I'm sure there are more guys out there that would love to be your warrior." She was still in her bed. Crying.

"The only person that legitimately cared for me was Heath. And he's gone." And she started bawling. Again.

"No. He wasn't. You have a ton of friends. And I'm sure if you give someone a chance they won't break your heart like Stark did. Okay? You need to get out, locking yourself in this room alone isn't doing you any good." Stark used to sleep in that bed with her, to keep her bad dreams away. She doesn't need that constant reminder.

"Where would I go?" She looked at me. Her eyes drenched with tears.

"School. You're falling way behind. And the vamps are starting to get angry." They didn't think love sick was an actual illness.

"Fine. Just let me shower and get ready." She got up and went in the shower. I didn't leave until I heard the water running. Making sure she wasn't lying.

****

I was chilling one of the tv rooms with the Nerd Herd. Clearly, something was wrong with me. We were all waiting for Zoey to come down. They were chatting loudly about how they were so happy she was finally moving on.

I saw Sarah walk by, surrounded by her friends, crying. "Herd of Nerd. Shut up."

"Rude…" I interrupted before twin number two chimed in. "Look over there." I jerked my head in Sarah's direction. They all stopped talking immediately.

We looked at each other. Not wanting to give away that we were listening, by staring. "Honey. He isn't worth it."

"He's a douche."

"You're so much better than Zoey." Ha, right.

"She's a whore."

All of her friends were comforting her. Insulting Stark and Zoey… which could only mean one thing.

Stark dumped her, because he still loved Zoey. I knew the dorks had understood this as well. "Do not tell her, It will make her regret what she did." I commanded. I pray that they listen.

_**You must be blind if you can't see, you'll miss me till the day you die.**_

_** Zoey**_

__I let the hot water pummel me. I never wanted to leave. But, I had to. Or else Aphrodite would barge in here, and as much as I would love for her to see me naked, that was never going to happen.

So I got out of the shower. Moaning as my body was exposed to the chilly air. Today, I decided, I'm going to change my look. Let's make Stark see what he's missing. So first… Clothing. I chose small, white, Jean booty shorts- the contrast it made with my deep tan was interesting. I put on a strapless bra, and grab a flowy tank top, it was light blue and green plaid. With some sparkly gold strands of fabric.

I curled my dark hair, and tousled it, making it look voluptuous. I put on black ulta eyeliner (an: Ulta! Ah!), but not enough to look like a crazed raccoon. Then mascara, and finally glitter! Only around the eyes though.(an: Inspired by Ke$ha lyrics, so I added a little bit of glitter. :D)

I looked over my work in the full length mirror. Debating on rather I should wash it all off and start over, or just walk out the door. Because, honestly, I looked like I was trying to be Aphrodite… which was a scary thought. But then I started thinking. I'm aloud to mix it up, right? Everybody changes there image, for at least one day. So, on that point. I took a deep breath and walked out of the door with my head held high.

_**Without me, you're nothing. You must be blind if you can't see you'll miss me til the day you die.**_

__"Shit, Z." Aphrodite screamed as soon as I walked down the stairs. "Where did all this come from."

"Yeah, Zoey, you look…" Erin started to say.

"Damnnnn fine." Shaunee twanged while rolling her hips.

"Well, I kinda thought, now that me and Stark are over, and I'm moving on, I needed a change…" I gestured with my hands to my outfit.

"I like it. But we're gonna be late for class- and someone has already missed enough." Damien eyed me.

"Calm down Mr. Teacher, we're going."

Aphrodite grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. As we passed through the door I glimpsed to my left and saw him sitting on the porch swing. He was gawking at me with fresh tears in his eyes.

"Stark." I mouthed, as Aphrodite pulled me away.

This was a really bad idea.

_**I trusted you, you were the first. Then you lied and it gets worse.**_

__All through sociology I was spaced. I couldn't get his image out of my head. The way he looked so depressed. So completely defeated. Even though he's not my warrior any longer, seeing him like that… I just couldn't take it.

My thoughts started drifting to Skye… The precious moments we shared. How no matter what he did, I will always cherish them. He had the softest lips, the most chiseled body, and the biggest, well…

Every kiss we shared, the taste of his blood, the feel of his skin. The pleasure we shared as we felt each others happiness. I felt my self getting wrapped up in these thoughts. So much that I started crying… Why was I so stupid? Why did I end our relationship? Goddess. I'm an idiot! My only savior was the bell, that cleared my thoughts as we were rushed to our next hour.

Remember what he did to you Zoey. Remember everything he put you through. That's what I was thinking the rest of the day.

_**You broke me down. Now Just look around. Who's all alone? Who's all alone now?**_

I was finally feeling better. I hadn't seen or heard from Stark in about a week. No one talked to him, or about him. It was like he didn't exist. And I was extremely thankful for that.

They were serving spaghetti for lunch. So we were all in a fantastic mood, who doesn't love spaghetti?

"Zoey. What ever you do."

"Don't turn around."

Aphrodite smacked both the twins on the arm. "Way to go. What's the first thing you do when someone tells you not to look? You looks. Idiots." The twins looked guilty, and Aphrodite looked pissed. But she was right, and I turned around.

I new right away I shouldn't have. There Stark was, the corner table, furthest away. Staring at me. Longingly. Possessively.

I tried to act like I didn't care, when I got a text.

_Z, I need to talk to you._

Without looking at the contacts, I knew it was sent from Stark. I looked at him. He was already walking. I got up to follow. "I'll be back later." They begged me with their eyes to stay. But I had to know.

I followed him until we reached the closet inside the field house. Why did he choose here? Everything that happened here. Where he became my warrior. Where he gained his humanity. And suddenly I knew why.

He shut the door behind me. I moved as far away as possible from him. "What do you want, Stark?"

One simple word broke me. "You."

_**I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me, you're never gonna catch me cry.**_

__I slid my back down the wall until I was sitting down. I put my face in my hands as tears leaked through my closed eyelids. "Why, Stark? Why are you doing this to me?"

Stark knelt down in front of me. I heard his heavy, pained sigh. "Because, I love you." I quickly sneaked a peek at him. He had tears silently trailing down his face.

"Then, why…" I couldn't even finish the question.

"I don't know why! It was an impulse decision! She made me feel needed, like I was important."

"You were everything to me. Everything. My heart belonged to you, and that wasn't important enough." I started shaking my head. "So there was nothing I could do. Absolutely nothing."

"Zoey. I made a mistake. Sarah," I flinched at the name. "She's not important. I never loved her. She filled the hole that you leaving made in my heart. When I read that note… My life, it fell apart. I knew how you felt, and how devastated you were. But I didn't understand until, until you released me from my oath."

"I had too. How happy you felt. I knew, the only way I would feel that way is if I were with you. I knew that couldn't happen. So I did the one thing that I had control over. And, you know what? It helped me move on. I was close to it too." Until now… I silently added in my head.

_**You must be blind, if you can't see. You'll miss me til the day you die.**_

__"But I was never truly happy. Nothing has made up for what you made me feel."

"Really?" I perked my head up and looked until his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that I've truly and utterly missed.

"Zoey. I want to fix this. Please let me." He was practically begging. I knew what he meant. I wanted him back. Needed him back. He was my air.

"Can I trust you? Stark, you broke my heart. I can't go through it again." I really couldn't. I knew, I knew that if my heart broke another time that my soul would shatter. And I was pretty sure that it would never piece it's self back together again.

"Zoey. I will work everyday of my life to regain your trust, if you accept my vow." Before I could say another word he was down on his knee, and he had forced me to stand. "Zoey Redbird High Priestess of the Goddess Nyx, if you will accept me, I pledge to be your Warrior and Guardian again. This time, I will do it right. I swear." He looked up at me. His eyes burning into my soul.

I nodded. "Yes." I whispered. Suddenly, my soul was rejoicing. My pain was replaced with happiness. I knew, without a doubt, he would never break my heart again.

"Zoey! Thank Goddess." He picked me up, and twirled me around. "I love you!"

He set me down. "I love you too, Stark. I always have. I always will." My voice was surprisingly breathless.

He smiled at me. Practically beaming. Then, he kissed me. With as much passion, lust, and desire as I remember, and more. As we partook in actions similar to those we shared on Skye.

I knew why he chose this spot. This meeting, it went exactly as he had planned. And, I was okay with that.

_**You must be blind, if you can't see. You'll miss me til the day you die.**_


	2. Authors NoteAnnouncement

Hey you guys,

So I really hope that you liked my one shot, but with only two comments you never know. So, please comment and let me know what you think. Also, if you want one of your favorite songs in oneshot form, leave it in a comment. If I can do it, I will. So, get right on that pleaseee. And don't forget to comment.

Love, KellyheartsStark


End file.
